notyourmercifulfandomcom-20200213-history
Quarian
QUARIAN: 1d6 The quarians are a nomadic species of humanoid aliens known for their skills with technology and synthetic intelligence. Since their homeworld Rannoch was conquered, the quarians live aboard the Migrant Fleet, a huge collection of starships that travel as a single fleet. Approximately three hundred years ago the quarians created the geth, a species of rudimentary artificial intelligences, to serve as an efficient source of manual labor. However, when the geth gradually became sentient, the quarians became terrified of possible consequences and tried to destroy their creations. The latter won the resulting war and forced their creators into exile. Now the quarians wander the galaxy in a flotilla of salvaged ships, second-hand vessels, and recycled technology which they call Migrant Fleet. Quarian Names: Daro, Feda, Golo, Han, Hilo, Kal, Kar, Kenn, Lemm, Lia, Prazza, Rael, Seeto, Shala, Tali, Veetor, Ysin, Zaal. Quarian Clan Names: Xen, Gazu, Gerrel, Jaa, Reegar, Danna, Shal, Vael, Zorah, Hodda, Raan, Nara, Mal, Koris Quarian Shipnames: Moreh, Idenna, Neema, Rayya, Tesleya, Ulnay, Tonbay, Qwib Qwib. d20 conversion: Quarian Racial Traits • Physical characteristics: a quarian gains a +2 bonus to Intelligence and Charisma and take a penalty of -2 to Constitution. • Medium: As Medium creatures, quarians have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. • Normal Speed: Quarian speed is 9 squares. • Technicians: Quarians are master technicians and experts in dealing with electronics. They gain a +2 bonus to Repair and Electronics. • Weakened Immune System: Quarians can only get out of their suits in sterile and clean environments otherwise they contract a quarian Infection. Any contact with unclear air, dirty surfaces or even skin form living creatures or plants also causes the quarian to contract this Infection. Also, at the end of each battle in which the quarian takes HP damage, there is a 10% chance that whatever damaged the quarian penetrated his suit and caused a Quarian Infection. This probability is rolled after the end of the battle, during which it matter little if the quarian has had his suit pierce because the adrenaline, and the suit’s mechanisms to inject the quarian with large amounts of antibiotics once it is ruptured, ensure he never suffers from the infection’s effects during that battle. Afterwards, the infection affects him normally. If the quarian was reduced to 0 HP, the probability of being infected increases to 20%. Note that while it is true that quarians have very weak immune systems and quickly develop and infection if their suits are ruptured, the suit’s hole and area injured is very small, and the quarian quickly seals off that portion of the suit ensuring that most infections are localized to the injury and don’t really cause a major Quarian Infection. A Qurian infection lasts for 2d4 days and cannot be cured with treat injury. A single Quarian infection puts the subject 1 down on the condition track. After two more Quarian infections it develops into a major Quarian infection and the subject goes one more down the condition track. For every quarian infection past that the subject goes one down the condition track. When the subject reaches the bottom of the condition track he goes into shock. A quarian in shock must be revived using revivify rules of treat injury with a -5 to the treat injury check. Once a quarian is revived they remain in a coma for two weeks before awakening with no injuries. First Aid Suit: a quarian’s suit provides help to its wearer in the form of antibiotic and adrenaline injections. When a quarian takes his second wind he receives again half as many hit points (rounded down) as normal. This bonus can only be provided once per day regardless of how many second winds the quarian may have. • Suits weight: 10 kilograms. This weight is added to that of armors. Category:Species